Surrender
by Sakily
Summary: Battles is ragin in Riga, but Raivis is in his office, still wishing he could join his children in the fight. Then he hears a knock on the door.


Something I wrote a while ago... not really happy about it... But I thought I could get it up^^"

* * *

Raivis pulled apart the curtains and looked out from the window. It was hard watching the gray clouds that held themselves over his capital. They simply reminded him of the war that was constantly running at the moment. The sounds from the war were echoing in his ears, and he couldn't hear any other than high screams. He let the curtain fall back again over the window while sighting restless. It hurt. It hurt so much. He could feel his people dying, falling, over at the borders. He covered his face in his hands. He should be out there, fighting with them. Just anywhere, at any border, any city. He had to protect his children. Raivis pulled away his hands from his face, and at the same time brushing away the tears that slowly had fell. But instead he was stuck into his office, were many paper lay, unread, and with just bad news. They were coming closer… from both sides. Raivis exhaled and sat down at the worn out chair. But before he could get back to his paperwork a gentle knocking came at the door. It was hard it through the continuous sounds in his ears, but he still looked up at the door. He started doubting that the sound had existed, but the knocking came again, this time a bit louder. Weird, he wasn't supposed to have some more meeting today. Raivis stood up and hurried over the little room. If the one knocking had come to his room, it was probably urgent.

"I'm coming," He said when the knocking came a third time, and he opened the door.

And was frozen with fear.

"Ah~ Good evening, Raivis~" Ivan said as he smiled one of his usual smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something~."

Raivis took a step back as the Russian stepped into the room, standing just a few decimeters from him. More than that couldn't he manage. His body started shaking uncontrollably as it always did when Ivan was close, and he had a hard time just standing. Why? Just why? Why was _he_ here of all…? What had happened to the guards outside? Were they alive? And the others in the place… were they okay? Did he have a chance to check? Raivis glanced past Ivan to the door, watching for any chance of escape. But against the opposite side of the door, Ivan's soldiers stood, guns ready for any kind of movement. Ivan looked down at Raivis as if he could see his thoughts, and obvious thought they were amusing since his smile got bigger, he spoke again.

"You see… I need your help with a thing~" He said and held up a paper in front of Latvia and Raivis didn't have to look twice to understand the meaning of it. The headline of "Official surrender" enclosed his mind and he desperately shook his head over and over again, mouthing a quiet "no" over and over again. "It's not like you have a choice, da~" Ivan said in a surprisingly low voice and put his hand behind Raivis back.

Ivan guided him not too gently towards the table and then pushed down the so much smaller at the same chair he had left just a minute ago. The paper was let down in front of Raivis and he stared at the empty line furthest down as the paper got blurry and tears started falling down and crash down at his clothing. Latvia took up the feather-pen always standing on the table and moved it slowly until its edge stopped over the line. But his hand was shaking so much that the pen slipped from his grip and fell down on the floor's mat. When he quickly bent down to get it, Ivan's hand gripped his hair and yanked his head upwards again. Raivis whimpered as the sudden pain shot through and Ivan bowed down to pick up the feather himself. He smoothly laid the pen in Latvia's hand, but still holding a firm grip in his hair. Ivan's other hand, the still free one was put around Raivis chin in a tenderly way, the leather felt cold against his skin.

"Did you know…?" Ivan whispered into his ear slowly. "We left as many as we could alive…" he said referring to the Latvians inside the buildings. "But some resisted, and we had to shoot them… but they might have a chance surviving if you hurry up~" he teased and Raivis tensioned up, his shaking stopping for a second. It started again, but Raivis tightened his grip around the pen, making Ivan smile. He took a last look at the paper before putting the edge of it down, slowly writing his name.

Raivis Galante


End file.
